


Hábitos

by Illicitil



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Love, M/M, versatile
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illicitil/pseuds/Illicitil
Summary: Tras años de pura y maravillosa amistad, Joshua y Jeonghan deciden junto a otro par de estudiantes vivir solos en un departamento mientras ellos cursan ya su segundo año de universidad.Muchas veces al momento de vivir juntos, dos personas se dan cuenta de las malos hábitos del otro, y chocan al respecto, o provocan más hábitos buenos o malos.El humano es un ser que vive adaptándose, y también, equivocándose pues irradiamos estupidez.•Finalizada(en Wattpad): 08/10/18
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

El tiempo se detuvo para él, dedicándose a escanear aquel cuerpo desnudo por el que caían gotas de agua aun tibia además de haber un agradable olor a jabón en el ambiente. Jeonghan quedo sorprendido y confundido al no haber reconocido en un inicio el físico de su amigo, el cual la última vez que pudo verlo bastante, semidesnudo, eran tan solo unos niños al contrario de ahora en donde... se veía tan firme.

Un pequeño niño americano de casi siete años se había mudado a Corea junto a su familia, y si bien tenia buen dominio del idioma, el choque cultural provoco que le costara aun integrarse a la sociedad y sus compañeros en la primaria. El receso se la pasaba aburrido y solo, por lo que un día llego a un salón lleno de instrumentos en donde curioso pidió permiso a un profesor encargado para poder tocar la guitarra, pues siempre le llamo la atención. Gustosos de ver a un pequeño motivado por la música, el profesor encargado quiso enseñarle los acordes y ver como evolucionaba. Tras el paso del tiempo, le dejaron sacar la guitarra a otras zonas dentro del edificio de la escuela.

Por otra parte, anoche Jeonghan se la había pasado jugando videojuegos y descargando música, así que ahora estaba luchando contra la pereza que invadía su cuerpo. Aprovechando el receso y que sus amigos habían desaparecido corriendo a jugar con el balón, se dirigió a un lugar tranquilo que había encontrado recientemente. Con lentitud llego a la azotea, recostándose en una pared algo escondida para luego ponerse los audífonos para escuchar la música nueva que tenía descargada. Se estaba quedando dormido, hasta que, entre el lapso de una canción y otra, se percató de otra canción que se veía opacado por sus audífonos. Confuso se los saco mientras miraba a su alrededor, viendo justo como un niño de su edad cargaba una enorme guitarra y hacia un leve gritito frustrado al llegar a una parte y fallar un acorde.

Ya se había vuelto costumbre para Joshua el ir a pedir una guitarra para luego subir a la azotea para practicar lo que había aprendido en casa y con el profesor, pues era muy torpe y olvidadizo, además desde el momento en que quiso aprender a tocar la guitarra le dijeron que lo más importante era practicar, practicar y practicar. Frustrado bufo y miro al cielo tras equivocarse nuevamente, a lo que volvió a centrarse y empezar de nuevo aquel fragmento de una canción, viendo atentamente la partitura frente a él. Estaba tan concentrado, que pego un saltito asustado al escuchar aplausos en cuanto acabo esa pequeña parte. Avergonzado se giró, encontrando a un niño quien lucía levemente cansado, pero con los ojos emocionados tras escucharle tocar.

De esa forma fue que Joshua conoció al que sería su primer amigo en ese nuevo lugar, y que Jeonghan al fin hiciera amistad con alguien tan compatible con su forma de ser. Con el paso de los años era imposible no verlos juntos, pues se llevaban demasiado bien, eran cómplices de muchas cosas para hacer bromas o no acabar con problemas, además de que podías encontrarlos cantando con compañía de la guitarra acústica de Jisoo. Ambos al llegar la pubertad llegaron a ser un par muy atractivo y popular, además de que tenían notas sobre el promedio, por lo que en esos años al menos cada uno salió con una chica, pero nunca llego a nada serio. Finalmente llegaron a la etapa de la educación superior, en donde ante un plan que tenían, ambos empezaron a trabajar a medio tiempo en su primer año para ahorrar y cumplir aquello.

Finalmente, durante las vacaciones antes de empezar el segundo año, ambos decidieron vivir juntos en un departamento que tenía el padre de Joshua y que era cercano a la universidad a la que iban. Era imposible pagar los gastos solo ellos dos, así que un estudiante de primer año se les unió, Soonyoung, y un amigo al que este quiso ayudar el cual se encontraba en su último año de instituto, quien solía vivir en otra ciudad, pero por ciertas razones llego a este nuevo lugar, Vernon.

\- ¡Joshuji! – El nombrado se giró para buscar a su amigo quien con dificultad estaba cargando un bolso y dos cajas, así que rápidamente se acercó a ayudarlo con la mitad, pero este le paso todo y se estiro de forma perezosa para luego subirse al ascensor – Confió en ti, "caballero" – Le toco la mejilla juguetonamente para luego caminar hasta la entrada de aquel lugar, admirando en tranquilidad el espacio en el que pasarían sus días de estudiantes - ¿A qué hora dijeron que vendrían? – Ellos habían llegado más temprano al lugar para dejar bien acomodado los muebles nuevos además de adelantar parte de sus cosas, pues querían quedar bien ante el otro par más joven.

Jisoo hizo un puchero mientras cargaba todo y lo dejaba a un costado, sacando su móvil viendo que eran casi las 11am – Deberían llegar pronto – Se rasco el mentón algo nervioso, pues si bien conocían a uno de ellos perfectamente, el otro era un total desconocido al que Hoshi quería ayudar – Solo hay dos habitaciones – Murmuro para sí mismo mientras analizaba el departamento. Un ruido llamo la atención de ambos, quienes miraron a la puerta y vieron llegar a Soonyoung quien estaba concentrado en que no se le volviera a caer todo lo que estaba cargando, y que justo tras él venía Vernon, quien era el otro estudiante con quien vivirían.

Divertidos observaron sin intenciones de ayudar a Hoshi, quien tras lograr exitosamente dejar todo, soltó un sonido de alivio y se giró al par de amigos - ¡¿Por qué no me ayudaron?! ¡Son malvados! – Hizo un puchero para luego abrazarlos amistosamente mientras los escuchaba excusarse con un simple "No nos pediste ayuda", y luego acercarse al otro chico quien tenía rasgos mixtos – Este es Hansol Vernon Chwe, espero que cuiden bien de él – Le palmeo el hombro al chico que algo tímido se presentó. Tras traer todas las cosas, decidieron como compartirían las habitaciones, en donde Joshua y Vernon quedaron juntos con la idea de que este al hablar ambos idiomas, le diera facilidad y tranquilidad al otro para comunicarse para entrar en confianza, en donde por ende, Jeonghan quedo con Hoshi en la habitación que estaba junto al baño.

Con el paso de los días, empezaron a organizarse en las labores de la casa, en donde los únicos que cocinaban decente eran Jeonghan y Soonyoung, por ende, los americanos se encargan de limpiar. Otras cosas decidieron respecto al aseo y respetar el espacio de cada uno.

Todo iba bien y tranquilo, hasta que empezaron a notar los malos hábitos de cada uno, a los que en un inicio les fastidiaba y causo algunas conversaciones junto a miradas pesadas, pero que al final fueron acostumbrándose a estas. Jeonghan era muy perezoso, por lo que siempre pedía que le apagaran la luz, cerrarle la puerta y a veces se le olvidaba cuando le tocaba preparar el desayuno; Hoshi a veces se ponía a cantar y bailar ruidosamente atormentando un poco la tranquilidad del departamento; Joshua siempre olvidaba llevar su toalla al baño y se demoraba mucho en este; finalmente, Vernon, quien era muy desordenado en comparación a los otros y hablaba/reía dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia la escribí recién cuando conocí a Seventeen a finales del 2018, debido a que me enamore de inmediato de la química y relación que tienen Jeonghan y Joshua.  
> Al ser mi primera historia de esta ship, es mi conejillo de indias para probar en plataformas alternativas de la original en la que se publico.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habían pasado meses, en los que se llevaban muy bien entre sí, pero los horarios de clases de Jeonghan y Joshua eran diferentes al de Hoshi y Vernon, por lo que había momentos en la semana donde solo se encontraban solos el par de amigos. Yoon estaba tranquilamente recostado en su cama leyendo algo, percatándose de que ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Joshua había empezado a ducharse, así que de forma automática empezó a levantarse para ir por la toalla de su amigo y llevársela antes de que le llamara, pero por la costumbre además de la confianza, entro sin si quiera tocar la puerta o decir algo, encontrándose de frente con su amigo desnudo y recién duchado, con el cabello húmedo peinado ligeramente para atrás. Fue un segundo, tan solo uno de silencio, en el que escaneo inmediatamente el delgado pero muy ejercitado cuerpo de su amigo.

\- Gracias, hermano – Le tomo desprevenido que entrara justo cuando iba camino a la puerta para pedirle la toalla, pero con calma le agradeció, tomándola entre sus manos y poniéndola alrededor de su cintura. El de cabello largo en cuanto escucho la voz de su amigo, se calmó y le quito importancia, volviendo a lo suyo.

Aunque… por más que trato en concentrarse en su lectura, no podía evitar preguntarse como su amigo se veía con músculos firmes y marcados que se delineaban con las gotas de agua. Soltó un largo suspiro ante sus pensamientos, pues si bien ambos salían en las mañanas a trotar juntos, era el único ejercicio que hacían.

Jisoo algo distraído se secó su cabello, preguntándose si le había visto desnudo, aunque era obvio pues estuvieron frente a frente, pero le quito importancia ya que tan solo eran un par de amigos. Tras salir del baño, fue a vestirse con su pijama, y sabiendo que el otro par llegaría tarde no quería quedarse solo en su habitación, así que se fue a recostar junto a su amigo mientras estaba distraído en su móvil. En un momento miro de reojo a su amigo, percatándose de que se veía algo tenso - ¿Qué pasa Jeonghan? Te ves algo preocupado – Se incorporó para empezar a darle un improvisado masaje en un intento de ayudarle a relajarse - ¿Aun no haces la tarea que tenemos que entregar pasado mañana? – Pregunto con tranquilidad, riendo ante la reacción de su amigo.

Jeonghan se había girado totalmente alarmado ante la palabra "tarea", olvidando la original razón de su incomodidad - ¡Joshuji, ayúdame! – Suplico algo triste al pensar en que no tendría mucho tiempo para hacer todo - ¿Por qué no me lo recordaste antes? – Se quejó mientras se ponía de pie buscando los respectivos cuadernos y la portátil.

El americano rió para luego empezar a ayudarle a llevar las cosas a la mesa del salón – Yo te ofrecí hacerla juntos hace unos días, pero estabas muy "ocupado" contando las horas que podías dormir de siesta – Se instalaron en el lugar, en donde Joshua se rió viendo a su amigo – Te ayudare ahora, y después me encargare de la cena, tu céntrate solo en tu tarea – Se sentó al lado del de cabello largo, tomándole de la mano en una señal de que estaba junto a él, así que no necesitaba estresarse innecesariamente. En silencio el otro agradeció el gesto y empezaron la misión de tener lista la tarea a tiempo para alcanzar a cenar y dormir unas horas antes de tener que levantarse al otro día.

Hoshi llego esa noche agotado al departamento, encontrándose con que el par de amigos estaban dormidos tirados en el sillón de la forma más desordenada posible, además de que la olla con tallarines aun media llena estaba afuera, así que con algo de energía logro guardarla en la nevera, poner los platos y utensilios sucios a remojar en agua y tapar a sus amigos con una manta, despertando ligeramente a uno para preguntarle si habían terminado lo que los haya mantenido despiertos. Joshua murmuro algo en ingles acompañado de una cansada sonrisa, aliviando a Hoshi quien no entendió nada, pero la sonrisa le tranquilizo lo suficiente, por lo que se fue a su cuarto a dormir. El americano miro con los ojos entrecerrados a su amigo, quien se veía en una posición muy incómoda así que decidió levantarse y ponerlo bien estirado y luego acostarse a su lado abrazándolo.

El molesto sonido de una alarma despertó a Jeonghan, quien estaba tirado solo en el sillón, con una extraña sensación de frio en su cuerpo. Con pereza logro sentarse mientras ponía atención a Joshua quien estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno – Shua, gracias – Entre bostezos logro decir un par de palabras para luego levantarse y ordenar los cuadernos además de la tarea que debía llevar hoy – Si la tarea hubiera tenido la misma temática para todos, podría habértela copiado – Suspiro algo fastidiado para finalmente ir a la mesa a comer lo que había preparado su amigo junto a una taza de café.

\- Si, fue una lástima que cada uno tuviera algo diferente que investigar – Sonrió divertido al recordar como siempre se iban turnando en hacer las tareas y luego uno le copiaba al otro, y que, al parecer, su amigo estaba pensando en lo mismo pues cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos rieron divertidos – Como te ayude para esta, me debes dos tareas – Apunto con los palillos al de cabellos largos en busca de que fuera equitativo su método de trabajo, quien con un puchero termino asintiendo.

De esta forma los días continuaron con tranquilidad estos estudiantes, amaneciéndose con trabajos, o pasándosela durmiendo ante un descanso.

Un día Jeonghan no llego a la casa hasta tarde debido a que acepto reemplazar a su amigo Seungcheol en una cafetería en la que este trabajaba, pero por temas de salud no pudo ir a trabajar. Por esta razón, cuando al fin llego al departamento ya todo estaba oscuro, pero cuando prendió la luz del salón para buscar algo para comer, sus ojos se fijaron en como en el sofá se encontraban Hoshi durmiendo siendo abrazado por Joshua, en donde la espalda del coreano estaba sobre el firme pecho del otro. Como extra, ambos estaban tan cómodos que ni siquiera la luz de la ampolleta les había hecho reaccionar.

Por alguna razón, golpeo la pared provocando un fuerte ruido que despertó a ese par, quienes confusos y aun medios dormidos miraron alrededor encontrándose al joven de pelo largo – Ah, hola hermano - Murmuro entre un bostezo el americano, para luego mirar la pantalla de la televisión y volver su mirada a su amigo – Espero que hayas tenido una tarde tranquila... Buenas noches – Le regalo una sonrisa y volvió a acomodarse para dormir. En todo el momento, Hoshi solo siguió intentando dormir pues el saber que ese ruido fue hecho por su amigo, le hizo relajarse. Así sin más, se volvieron a quedar dormidos dejando al joven que acababa de llegar, aun confuso e irritado.

Jeonghan bufo para luego apagar la luz e ir a su cuarto, pues se le había ido toda el hambre ante eso. Ya en su cama, empezó a quejarse mentalmente ante la escena que vio, pero en un momento se detuvo al percatarse de que no sabía el origen de sus quejas y molestia. Se giró en su cama pensativo, concluyendo que no había razón para quejarse o no, pues la verdad es que todos los de ese departamento tras convivir meses en armonía, solían ser muy cariñosos y confiados entre sí. Ya había dormido un par de veces abrazado a Joshua, alguna vez con Hoshi y con Vernon una vez casi, pero este era muy inquieto y ruidoso así que se devolvió a su cama. Tras un largo suspiro, decidió quitarle importancia confiando en que tras llegar a esa "respuesta", ya dejara de sentir esa molestia tras ver ese tipo de escenas.

Sin problemas el tiempo paso, siendo igual de amistosos entre todos. Lo único ligeramente diferente, era que Jeonghan se ponía más ansioso cuando veía a Joshua ir a ducharse mientras ambos eran los únicos que estaban en ese momento en el departamento, en donde él no podía concentrarse en nada más aparte del sonido del agua y de vez en cuando escuchar a Jisoo cantar, algo que le sacaba una leve sonrisa. Si bien el coreano podía recordarle y pasarle una toalla antes de entrar, no lo hacía porque perdería la oportunidad de quizás volver a ver su cuerpo. No es que estuviera atraído en eso, no no, si no que aun trataba de asimilar que su amigo tuviera tan buen físico.

\- ¡Jeonghan! Disculpa, ¿Podrías traerme una toalla? – La voz calmada y gentil le distrajo de sus pensamientos, poniéndose algo nervioso. Esa voz era tan suave y elegía palabras tan educadas, que nadie del departamento podía negarse a entregarle una toalla. Con determinación, agarro la toalla que ya tenía preparada para luego dirigirse al baño, en donde tras abrir la puerta, se encontró a Jisoo de espaldas peinándose el cabello para atrás, quien no se dio cuenta de que su amigo ya había entrado. Sus curiosos ojos recorrieron sin vergüenza la figura de su amigo, satisfecho de haberlo visto desde ese ángulo. Al percatarse de que este seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, cerró la puerta de nuevo y toco como si nada hubiera pasado, en donde rápidamente su amigo abrió la puerta escondiendo su cuerpo detrás de esta.

\- Gracias, Jeonghannie – Le regalo una agradecida sonrisa mientras aceptada la toalla, para finalmente volver a cerrar la puerta. El de cabello largo solo asintió, disfrutando cada segundo en ver lo que alcanzo a asomase tras aquella puerta. Mientras volvía a su cuarto, como reflejo se relamió los labios al recordar la manzana de Adán de su amigo, la cual estaba muy definida.

Por otro lado, Joshua se estaba envolviendo la toalla en torno a su cadera, sintiéndose algo avergonzado ante la intensa mirada de su amigo, recordando por ende cuando ese le vio desnudo. Tras usar el secador de pelo, salió de baño y nuevamente se sintió observado, a lo que con tranquilidad giro su cara en dirección a la habitación más cercana al cuarto de baño, donde dormían Hoshi y Jeonghan. Sus ojos solo encontraron a su perezoso amigo tirado sobre la cama.

Soltó un ligero suspiro tras sentirse tan paranoico, para finalmente ir a su cuarto a vestirse, en donde se masajeo el cuello para relajarse. Unos ojos siguieron sus movimientos en cuanto este dejo de mirar en esa dirección, en donde tras perder de vista totalmente a su objetivo, se cerraron perezosamente, gruñendo por esa extraña necesidad que sentía de ver el cuerpo de su amigo.

En un momento estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, pero escucho una suave melodía que venía de una guitarra acústica, algo que si bien le relajaba, la curiosidad le obligo a levantarse e ir junto al castaño de pelo corto, quien le sonrió feliz mientras seguía tocando acordes – Pensé que ya te habías dormido – El americano murmuro esas palabras para luego acabar limpiamente esa melodía. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron en un cómodo silencio hasta que Jisoo palmeo con suavidad el lado derecho del sillón, invitando a su amigo a sentarse.

El de negros cabellos se acercó con lentitud, para finalmente sentarse y apoyar su mejilla en el hombro de su amigo – Cántame una canción de cuna – Le ordeno, acabando en un largo bostezo, a lo que el americano asintió sonriendo divertido. Sin demora, empezó a tocar una suave canción de amor.

En pocos minutos, los brazos de Jeonghan rodearon la cintura de su amigo para finalmente caer en un tranquilo sueño, ante lo cual Joshua fue bajando el volumen y ritmo hasta finalmente terminar la canción y dejar la guitarra a un lado. Por alguna razón siempre se apoyaban en su hombro y se quedaban inmediatamente dormidos, por lo que siempre aprovechaba ese momento para ver las caras adormiladas de sus amigos. Con lentitud se acomodó para quedar en un buen ángulo y ver a su amigo, quien lucía... como un ángel. Joshua estiro su mano para acariciar la mejilla del coreano, centrando su mirada en los labios entre abiertos de este.

Repentinamente, el de cabello largo se acomodó, provocando que el americano alejara su mano y desviara su mirada, sintiéndose realmente raro al haberse quedando mirando de esa forma a su amigo, pero, ¿Qué le podía hacer? Si tenía una expresión tan adorable y tranquila mientras dormía. Tras un largo suspiro, se movió de tal forma en que paso un brazo tras su amigo y ambos quedaron apoyados en el respaldo del sofá.


	3. Chapter 3

Joshua abrió los ojos, descubriendo que se había quedado dormido, que estaba cubierto con una manta y alguien se estaba apoyando en su otro hombro. Con dificultad alcanzo su móvil y vio la hora, soltando aire ante el alivio de que podía seguir durmiendo. Antes de seguir con la intención de dormir, aprovecho la iluminación de la pantalla para ver quien estaba a su izquierda, descubriendo a Hansol quien parecía un bebé baboso, así que aprovecho de tomarle una foto mientras aguantaba la risa. Luego de eso, volvió a ver a Jeonghan quien seguía abrazándolo mientras tenía su mejilla pegada a su hombro. Tras admirarlo unos segundos, le apunto directamente a la cara con la luz, bloqueo el móvil y fingió seguir durmiendo.

Solo pasaron unos segundos hasta que sintió a su amigo retorcerse algo incómodo, para luego soltar un largo bostezo y separarse de él. Escucho una leve risita de su parte, pero ante eso, Vernon se acomodó pegándose más al otro americano, en donde escucho a Yoon bufar. Joshua quería reír, pero se aguantaba hasta que sorprendido, sintió como este volvía a abrazarlo, esta vez pasando lentamente las manos por debajo de su polera como si quisiera sentir su piel. Le costó no estremecerse ante el tacto del otro que además tenía las manos algo frías. Esto sumado a que el de cabello largo tironeo un poco del americano, al punto de que sentía su respiración chocar contra su cuello.

Sentía todo su cuerpo tenso ante tanta cercanía, pero tras el paso de los minutos volvió a relajarse con el pensamiento de que quizás solo tenía frio - ...Shua – Eso lo tomo totalmente desprevenido y giro su cara hacia su amigo, sabiendo que este sonreía traviesamente en medio de toda la oscuridad – Sabia que estabas despierto, estabas totalmente tenso – Sintió la mano de su amigo acariciarle la zona de los abdominales, haciéndole soltar un ligero suspiro.

\- ¿Tan obvio era? – Susurro el americano algo decepcionado de su actuación – Es que no quería despertar a Vernon – Se excusó mientras hablaba bajito, sacándole una sonrisa a su amigo ante lo poco creíble que sonaba.

\- Lo que tú digas... - El de pelo corto pensó que al ser descubierto su amigo se separaría de él, pero de hecho, se acercó más, sintiendo como la nariz de este rozaba a orilla de su mandíbula – Por alguna razón, el único lugar tan cómodo aparte de mi cama, siempre fue tu hombro – Murmuro el joven, restregando su mejilla en la zona de la que hablaba, demostrando su sueño al bostezar repentinamente.

Joshua se sintió conmovido y alegre ante las palabras de su amigo, decidiendo pasar nuevamente el brazo por la espalda de su amigo, acariciándole suavemente – Jeonghannie, buenas noches – Le susurro con tranquilidad para finalmente cerrar los ojos y con lentitud volver a quedarse dormidos. Realmente encontraban una tranquilidad única cuando se encontraban juntos, así que no fue difícil quedarse dormidos a pesar de que claramente no respetaban el espacio personal del otro.

Hoshi a la mañana siguiente se encargó del desayuno al ver a sus tres amigos dormir apaciblemente en el sofá, aunque obviamente, antes de hacer cualquier ruido se dedicó a evidenciar el momento con una foto. De a poco ante el agradable aroma y ligeros ruidos, fueron despertando los que estaban cómodos en el sofá. Joshua habría sido el primero en levantarse, pero se encontraba con que uno estaba abrazando su brazo izquierdo, y el otro lo tenía agarrado por debajo de la polera, así que con suavidad fue despertándolos y motivarlos a levantarse.

Al escuchar a Soonyoung decir que el desayuno estaba listo, Vernon se levantó de forma inmediata dejando al par de amigos solos – Cinco minutos más... - Murmuro Jeonghan mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos. Joshua suspiro cansado hasta que sonrió divertido ante una idea. Tosió un poco preparando su voz, para finalmente empezar a cantar "Sunday Morning", haciendo a su amigo reír pues el americano siempre cantaba eso. Tras controlar su risa, conecto sus ojos con los de su amigo en un cómodo silencio, en donde se rompió la conexión porque el de pelo largo restregó su nariz en el cuello de su amigo para finalmente ponerse de pie.

Joshua vio a su amigo alejarse y saludar al resto, sintiéndose totalmente cohibido ante la sensación que se le quedo en el cuello por culpa de su amigo, rascándose nerviosamente esa zona. Tras volver a calmarse, se unió a sus amigos en el delicioso desayuno que había preparado Hoshi.

Los días pasaban y escenas de ese tipo volvían a repetirse, en donde alguno acaba sonrojado o admirando de alguna manera al otro, totalmente ignorando los límites normales de cariño que se dan los amigos.

Un día, salieron a un lugar con varios amigos a beber algo mientras comían, en donde se divertían y bromeaban mucho, pues siempre que en el mismo lugar estaban Soonyoung, Seungkwan y Seokmin, todo era un caos de risas y confianza. En un momento Joshua fue a contestar una llamada, y aprovechando ese momento todos se abalanzaron sobre Jeonghan quien se sintió totalmente confundido.

\- ¿Les está yendo bien? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? ¿Es algo serio? ¿Cómo lo hacen en un lugar donde viven cuatro? – Ese tipo de preguntas que venían de distintas personas entre el grupo de once jóvenes, que empezaron a abrumar a un confundido joven de pelo largo, quien tras al fin un momento de silencio en el que se suponía en el que debía responder a todas esas dudas, solo quedo mirándoles totalmente ignorante de lo que hablaban. Tras ver lo duradero que fue el silencio, Seungkwan se impaciento - ¡¿Y?! No queríamos preguntar mientras ambos estuvieran acá para no incomodarlos, así que apúrate antes de que vuelva Shua – Eso solo dejo aún más confuso al joven.

\- ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué tiene que ver Joshuji? – Todos quedaron en blanco ante las "respuestas" que dio Jeonghan, mirándose entre ellos contagiados por la confusión de su amigo. Jihoon se inclinó para al frente, observando atentamente a su superior.

\- ¿Tu y Joshua no están en una relación? – Fue directo, pues de las reacciones de su amigo infirió que había un malentendido así que prefería aclararlo. Ante la pregunta, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, pues la mayoría solo había concluido que ellos eran pareja por lo cariñosos que eran sumado a las fotos que enviaban Vernon y Hoshi de como este par solían dormir juntos y abrazados.

La cara de shock de Jeonghan lo decía todo, pero claro, algunos estaban ilusionado de que sus queridos amigos estuvieran saliendo juntos, así que hasta que no escucharan una clara explicación, seguirían con esa idea - ¿Yo y Shua? – Se preguntó más para sí mismo, terminando en una divertida risa - ¿Por qué creían eso? ¿Están locos? – Le causo mucha gracia que llegaran a pensar eso, a lo que algunos se contagiaron levemente con la risa y otros se veían decepcionados. Ante la seria expresión de algunos, el de largo cabello se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una broma, sino que realmente lo creían.

Jisoo había recibido una llamada de su padre quien preguntaba qué tal le estaba yendo con el departamento y otras cosas. Cuando colgó y volvió al local, se encontró con un extraño y silencioso ambiente, a lo que fingió golpearse la rodilla con una silla para que todos dejaran esos pensamientos que los tuvieran así. Seungcheol y Minghao se acercaron preocupados hacia él, mientras el resto reía ante la torpeza del americano, quien entre el revivido animado ambiente le guiño el ojo a Jeonghan.

La noche siguió en un animado ambiente, en donde evitaron volver a tocar ese tema que dejo pensando profundamente al de largos cabellos negros. Cuando ya todos volvieron a sus respectivas casas, algunos se organizaron con la idea de que sus amigos realmente acabaran juntos, pues les parecía inaudito que tras todo ese cariño y confianza solo hubiera una muy buena amistad.


	4. Chapter 4

Días después, justo cuando volvían a casa el par de amigos juntos, aparecen Seungkwan, Mingyu, Jun y Hoshi quienes no tenían clases después, así que arrastraron solo a Joshua a otro lado, dejando al "ángel" solo. Este, un poco molesto decidió volver solo a casa a hacer una tarea que les habían dado. Por otro lado, el americano está confundido ante el repentino asalto de sus amigos quienes no paraban de halagar lo genial y varonil que era el amigo que acababa de dejar solo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están así? – Pregunto algo divertido por la actitud de sus amigos, riendo ligeramente ante el silencio de todos ante su pregunta. Todos se miraban sin saber que decir, a lo que Joshua levanto una ceja ya algo incómodo por no escucharlos explicarse – Tengo que hacer una tarea, así que si no me dicen claramente lo que necesitan decirme, me iré – Dijo con seriedad, aunque en el fondo le causaba risa esa situación. Mingyu soltó un largo suspiro, pues al parecer era el que hablaría finamente.

\- Hyung, ¿Hay alguien que te guste? – Pregunto serio, pero daba para malentenderlo, así que todos aguantaron una risa.

\- Debemos ser directos ante gente tan densa, así que shhh – Le dijo Seungkwan al alto, para luego mirar directamente a Joshua – Hyung, ¿Te gusta Jeonghan? Todos nosotros creíamos que estaban teniendo algo, pero al parecer no es así – Comento algo triste ante eso. Jisoo se quedó totalmente congelado, pues no se esperaba para nada eso.

\- Yo realmente noto el amor entre ustedes cuando se miran – Dijo de forma determinada Jun, a lo que Hoshi asintió con energía. El de ojos más rasgados quería evitar decir algo, pues si incomodaba a su amigo, esa sensación arruinaría la paz en la que convivían, así que solo estaba para apoyar al resto de sus amigos. El americano iba a reír, pero notaba la seriedad en sus amigos así que soltó un largo suspiro para luego rascarse la mejilla.

\- Yo... siempre Jeonghan ha sido mi mejor amigo, nunca pensé en él de otra forma, así que no sé cómo se ve nuestra amistad desde afuera así que quizás ustedes lo confundieron – Respondió de forma calmada, notando la clara tristeza en el rostro de sus amigos – De hecho, ni si quiera sé si soy homosexual – Les dijo algo divertido, pero al ver que sus caras de decepción seguían ahí, suspiro y miro al cielo – Denme tiempo para pensarlo mejor, pues nunca me lo había planteado – Murmuro para aliviar a sus amigos, quienes de inmediato le abrazaron y dieron palmadas de ánimo, alegrándose de que ellos no discriminaran por la sexualidad de alguien.

Tras un rato hablando y riendo o conversando sobre los deberes que tenían que hacer, finalmente cada uno tomo el camino a sus casas, en donde Hoshi y Joshua caminaban juntos pero el americano se detuvo diciendo que quería estar solo un momento, en donde tras despedirse de su amigo, camino pensativo a una cafetería, en donde encontró cierta paz al sentir el contraste del sabor dulce del pastel junto al amargo del café.

Hipnotizado por el aroma de aquel líquido, dejo a sus memorias vagar entre sus momentos junto a sus amigos, comparándolo con la forma en que interactuaba con el resto de sus amistades. Es cierto que últimamente había sido más cariñoso de lo normal con él, además de sentirse muy cómodo a pesar de todo. Se sentía tan relajado en aquel lugar, pero sus pensamientos se atormentaban pues le parecía algo muy repentino de que pudiera gustarle un hombre y que se tratara de su mejor amigo.

Por otro lado, Yoon estaba recostado en su cama pues se había acordado que esta vez era el turno de Shua de hacer la tarea, así que se relajó mientras divagaba algo gruñón al recordar como todos se fueron a divertir juntos dejándolo solo. Escucho la puerta abrirse, a lo que curioso y extrañado solo escucho los pasos de una persona y resultaba ser Hoshi - ¿Y Jisoo? – Pregunto confuso.

Soonyoung levanto la mirada al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo, sonriendo divertido ante la preocupación – Estábamos juntos divirtiéndonos, pero de repente vio a una hermosa mujer a quien siguió para conversarle, abandonándonos – Le invento esa historia para ver si demostraba algo de celos su amigo, pero este solo rio y volvió a recostarse.

\- Al fin se atreve a hablarse a alguien – Jeonghan rio divertido, para luego girarse a ver a un confundido Hoshi – Si se tratara de una historia real, estaría realmente sorprendido, pero todos sabemos que Shua nunca abandona a sus amigos y menos de esa forma – Hoshi sonrió satisfecho ante eso, notando la confianza que se tenían entre sí, aunque en el fondo igual el de cabellos largos se había imaginado a su mejor amigo junto a una mujer, a lo que solo abrazo con más fuerza la jirafa que le había regalado hace mucho tiempo Jisoo para uno de sus cumpleaños.

Había tratado de calmarse escuchando música, pues al final Soonyoung no le había respondido a su pregunta además de que el americano aun no volvía a casa, así que no escucho la puerta del departamento abrirse, sino solo cuando por segunda vez fue abierta, a lo que con rapidez se dirigió al salón, encontrándose tan solo una caja con pastelitos y que la bicicleta de su amigo había desaparecido. Algo frustrado se peinó el cabello y miro la nota que acompañaba a la caja, la cual decía "Volveré mañana". Molesto ante la repentina ausencia, saco su móvil y le iba a enviar un mensaje todo enojado, pero se detuvo al saber que no tenía ningún derecho, solo era su amigo. Tras pensarlo mejor, le envió un mensaje que decía "Es tu turno en la tarea, así que envíamela en cuanto la acabes".

Hoshi había escuchado la puerta, a lo que no le tomo importancia hasta que en poco tiempo volvió a escucharla, así que algo confuso se asomó con la toalla en torno a su cintura y el cabello aun húmedo, viendo a un solitario Jeonghan mirando triste su celular - ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto con cautela.

Un bufido salió de sus labios para abrir algo brusco la caja de lo que parecían pastelitos, pues la verdad es que a él no le gustaban tanto los dulces, pero se encontró con que, dentro de la caja, estaban los pasteles favoritos de Hoshi y Vernon, además de otra caja, que era... ¿Pollo frito? No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, odiando el hecho de lo grandioso que era su amigo, tan así que no podía enojarse con él.

En otra parte, a gran velocidad Joshua estaba sobre su bicicleta en dirección a la casa de sus padres, en donde le encantaba sentir el aire contra su cara mientras sin esfuerzo alcanzaba gran velocidad. Se sintió algo cobarde de irse así sin más, pero necesitaba más tiempo antes de encontrarse de frente con su mejor amigo. Sus padres a pesar de que vivían en la misma ciudad, se encontraba al otro extremo de donde vivía él con sus amigos, así que se demoró en llegar. Luego de calmar un momento su respiración, toco el timbre y le recibió su padre, quien sorprendido y feliz le abrazo, en donde luego se unió su madre al abrazo. No preguntaron porque su hijo quería pasar esa noche ahí, pero aprovecharon de ponerse al día con ciertas cosas. Entre las tantas cosas que hablaron, le informaron a Joshua que se mudarían a Estados Unidos por temas de trabajo, y que, por ende, el joven quedaría solo en el país. Fue algo repentino para Jisoo, pero acepto sin problemas para que sus padres no se fueran preocupados, explicándoles que ya estaba grande y se podía cuidar solo.

La noche fue tranquila, perfecta para que el joven americano hiciera su tarea mientras reflexionaba respecto a sus sentimientos. Se estiro perezosamente tras acabarla, a lo que le saco unas fotos y se las envió a su amigo para que se la copiara, sonriendo satisfecho ante la respuesta de este, que fue un "Gracias por el pollo y las respuestas" junto a un corazoncito, aliviado de que eligiera bien. Aburrido se tiro sobre su cama, viendo cosas al azar en internet, encontrándose con algo interesante que le hizo tomar una decisión para el día siguiente.

Jeonghan tenía los ánimos algo decaídos al ver que su amigo aun no volvía, a lo que algo impaciente le envió un mensaje al respecto, en donde supo que llegaría en la clase que tenían ese día, las cuales esta vez eran más cercanas a la tarde. Con ciertas ansias copiaba la tarea cambiando la redacción y ciertas palabras, además de mirar el reloj a cada momento, hasta que finalmente ya era hora de ir a la universidad. Sus ojos buscaban con intensidad y frustración a su amigo, el cual repentinamente apareció a su lado, pero no se había percatado de él porque tenía algo diferente - ¿Joshua? ¿Nuevo look? – Pregunto divertido y aliviado de verlo.

El americano sonrió ante su reacción, acariciando ligeramente su propio cabello que tenía un tono algo anaranjado - ¿No te gusta? – Pregunto fingiendo tristeza, a lo que su amigo le pego en el hombro amistosamente para finalmente guiñarle el ojo. Ambos tras calmarse al ver al otro y tocarse de forma casual entre los golpes amistosos, entraron a la sala de clases.

Las horas de estudio pasaron con lentitud en donde reían en silencio al fondo de la sala entre algún que otro chiste. Cuando se iban a ir, Joshua arrastro a su amigo a otra zona de la universidad en la que los estudiantes aparcaban sus bicicletas – Menos mal es corto el trayecto, o si no quedaría muy agotado con esto – Sonrió divertido mientras se sentaba e invitaba a su amigo a ponerse en la rendija que estaba tras su asiento, quien algo dubitativo acepto – Andamos sin cascos, así que debemos ir rápido antes de que alguien nos pille, por lo que debes agarrarte fuerte – Tomo la mano de Jeonghan para dejarla apoyada en su abdomen, diciéndole de esa forma que no dudara en abrazarlo. Tras estar los dos listos, Joshua se esforzó en mantener un rápido ritmo pues el peso de ambos hacia más agotador el pedalear, sin embargo, logro llegar vivo al departamento que compartían.

\- Ohh, Joshuji, no sabía que eras tan fuerte, ¿Acaso vas al gimnasio? – Aprovecho de preguntar el coreano ante la situación que se le presento, a lo que con diversión veía a su amigo tener la respiración algo agitada mientras el ascensor subía.

\- ¿Y-Yo? No sé si cuenta, pero siempre tengo una rutina de ejercicios pues al final se volvió un habito, y cuando mi padre compro este departamento, yo venía siempre en bicicleta ida y vuelta para ir organizando las cosas y evitar que mi padre se encargara de todo – Comento algo pensativo, recordando cómo se la pasaba sobre la bicicleta en esos meses. Cuando se giró hacia Jeognhan, lo encontró con una cara algo sorprendida y confusa – Vernon tiene el sueño algo pesado, así que rara vez se entera – Levanto los hombros quitándole importancia a eso.

El ascensor ya había llegado al piso de ellos, en donde mientras caminaban, Yoon asintió como comprendiendo todo con eso. En casa estaba solo Vernon quien había puesto música mientras hacia una tarea, a lo que el par que acababa de llegar, se acercaron curiosos y recordando cuando pasaron esa materia mientras estaban en el instituto. Como no tenían nada que hacer, ayudaban al joven si es que tenía alguna duda y se ponían a rapear de forma desastrosa ante el tipo de música que le gustaba al de rasgos occidentales, quien reía escandalosamente ante las estupideces de los universitarios.

Tras Vernon acabar su tarea, solo se la pasaron hablando y riendo, a lo que en un momento llego Hoshi así que la conversación se volvió más ruidosa y divertida. Ya se estaba volviendo tarde y esta vez el par de coreanos se habían quedado dormidos tirados en el sofá, mientras los americanos limpiaban lo de la cena. En un momento Jeonghan despertó al escucho la suave y alegre voz de su mejor amigo, quien al parecer estaba hablando en ingles con Hansol. Arrugo el entrecejo algo fastidiado, pues muchas veces ese par se ponía a hablar en ese idioma y nadie los comprendía, así que estaban en su propio mundo riendo y diciendo quien sabe que cosas.

En un momento los escucho hablando más serios, haciendo que el de pelo largo quedara muy intrigado. Lo que no sabía debido a sus pocos conocimientos en el inglés, era que conversaban sobre que los padres de Joshua se mudarían de vuelta a los Estados Unidos, algo que le hacía sentir triste al universitario, además de que por otra parte, estaba pensando seriamente sobre si sentía algo por Yoon, pues si bien Vernon estaba con la idea de no intervenir ni presionar, su amigo Seungkwan le había pedido que les tratara de recordar a ese par el pensar sobre eso e informar ante algún progreso.

Al parecer los americanos acabaron de hablar, así que Jeonghan trato de volver a dormir pero unos pasos en su dirección lo mantuvieron atento ante cualquier cosa – ...Hey, Jeonghannie – Escucho la suave y gentil voz de Joshua muy cerca de él, haciéndole querer suspirar. Se movió un poco fingiendo seguir durmiendo, a lo que escucho una pequeña risita acompañada de una delicada caricia en su mejilla que le hizo estremecerse – Sé que estas despierto, te conozco muy bien – Tras decir esas palabras, de inmediato el americano lo levanto en brazos haciéndole soltar un leve gritito.

\- Puedo caminar – Le pego en el pecho para que le soltara, pero su amigo solo rio y le dijo en un susurro que guardara silencio. Vernon de forma disimulada sacaba el móvil para tomar una foto de aquello.

\- Te habría dejado durmiendo ahí, pero ya empieza a hacer más frio, así que debes estar en tu cama – Le explico a medias el de cabello algo anaranjado mientras caminaban a la habitación correspondiente. En silencio llegaron y lo dejo recostado sobre la cama – Ahora iré a por Hoshi – Ante de irse, le ordeno ligeramente el cabello a su amigo de pelo negro, para finalmente salir y al poco rato volver con Soonyoung quien ya estaba en su cuarto sueño.

Tras dejar al otro en su cama y arroparlo, Jisoo volvió donde su mejor amigo dejándole un beso en la frente junto a un cariñoso "Buenas noches". Jeonghan no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, así que con dificultad se puso de pie para ponerse el pijama a la vez que con cierto nerviosismo se tocaba su frente. Ya arropado, se mordió el labio inferior al recordar lo cerca que estaba el cuello de su amigo mientras este le cargaba... Nuevamente, se percató del tipo de pensamientos que estaba teniendo, a lo que soltó un largo suspiro, recordando a la vez sobre como sus amigos confundieron que estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo.

Por otro lado, Vernon ya había enviado la foto al grupo de amigos, riéndose al ver la inmediata reacción de Boo, en donde tras ver que el caballero cumplió la misión de dejar a sus amigos seguros en su cuarto, no pudo evitar acercarse a él de forma curiosa - ¿Y? ¿Sentiste algo al hacer eso? – Hansol le había propuesto a Joshua que hiciera esas cosas cursis como cargarlo en modo princesa y darle un beso de buenas noches, lo cual obviamente no fue pensado por él, sino el resto de sus amigos como Jihoon o Minghao.

El mayor, tenía una serena expresión pensativa, en donde cuando trato de hablar, las palabras no salían de su boca, siendo reemplazadas por un leve sonrojo – A pesar de que cargue a los dos, fue un fastidio cargar a Hoshi – Se sinceró, haciendo reír a su amigo, pues siempre decía ese tipo de cosas con una cara seria – Y con el beso, lo di en la frente... me gustaría repetirlo – Con la yema de sus dedos rozo sus propios labios, dejando a un sorprendido Vernon al saber que realmente hizo eso.

\- Espero que eso ayude a que encuentres una respuesta. Ahora vamos a dormir – Le palmeo el hombro amistosamente para finalmente apagar las luces e ir al cuarto de ellos en donde durmieron tranquilamente, cada uno pensando seriamente en sus propios dilemas personales.


	5. Chapter 5

Las semanas pasaron y tras ver como por ellos mismos la tensión ya aumentaba, junto a muestras de cariño sin ninguna vergüenza, los amigos de ellos decidieron dejar de intervenir para solo observar con cierto anhelo o curiosidad como iban progresando. Los abrazos aumentaban, se pasaban más minutos perdidos en la mirada del otro y acariciaban sutilmente con sus manos, e incluso Jeonghan no tenía que ser sutil al momento de querer ver el cuerpo recién duchado de su amigo quien solo se cubría con su toalla.

Un día en el que estaban solos en casa, Jisoo fue a ducharse con tranquilidad, volviendo a olvidar su toalla como era habitual, en donde a los cinco minutos un indeciso joven de pelo largo cogía dos toallas y caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta que opacaba el sonido del agua caer. Tras llenarse de determinación, toco esa superficie seguida de un "Adelante", a lo que entro cerrando la puerta detrás de él llamando la atención de su amigo, quien se asomó por detrás de la cortina de baño, fijándose en las dos toallas.

No hubo intercambio de palabras, solo miradas y ligeros suspiros de anhelo. Si Joshua se quedaba mirando a su amigo desvestirse, se moriría de nervios así que busco calma sintiendo el agua caer sobre su cabeza. Todo iba en bien hasta que sintió la mano del coreano recorrer desde su hombro hasta la muñeca. Se giró con cierta duda, encontrándose con la desnudez del de pelo largo.

Dudosos de que hacer, dejaron a sus ojos curiosos ver el cuerpo del otro, Joshua algo sorprendido pues nunca había visto totalmente desnudo a su amigo, y el otro quedando hipnotizado al ver el agua recorrer el cuerpo del americano. Tras ya pasar esa vergüenza y curiosidad inicial, ambos rieron por la extraña situación, en donde al final esta se desenvolvió en un ambiente en que parecían unos niños que cantaban a viva voz mientras se enjabonaban y se lavaban el cabello, divirtiéndose al tratar de hacerse peinados raros con ayuda del champú. Ambos parecían comerse con la mirada al otro, pero la amistad de ellos provocaba que siempre se rieran o hicieran tonterías. Cuando al fin terminaron de ducharse, ambos se envolvieron con sus respectivas toallas y ayudaron al otro a secarse el cabello mientras conversaban de trivialidades.

\- Jeonghannie... - Un suave susurro contra su oreja le hizo soltar un pesado suspiro, en donde tras unos segundos sintió los brazos de Joshua rodearlo por detrás, disfrutando del directo contacto entre la piel de ambos – Eres el único amigo con el que hago estas cosas – Apretó el abrazo, escondiendo su cara en el espacio que hay entre el hombro y el cuello de su amigo. El coreano asintió lentamente, acariciando con sus manos los brazos que le rodeaban por la altura de la cintura.

\- Supongo que los mejores amigos hacen este tipo de cosas, Joshuji – Murmuro pensativo, recordando el cómo habían confundido su amistad, aunque, ¿Aun se le podía llamar así? Luego de ese extraño, pero agradable abrazo, cada uno se fue en silencio a su habitación para ponerse sus pijamas y continuar sus día a día como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo único nuevo, fue que era imposible no notar como ellos se comían con la mirada, viendo de forma descarada todo el cuerpo del otro.

…

Habían pasado unas semanas, cuando en medio de una clase Joshua recibió un mensaje que le llego a su celular el cual le hizo poner una afligida expresión seguido de que con rapidez ordenara sus cosas, saliendo del lugar. Jeonghan quedo confundido, pues su amigo no le dijo nada y se veía muy alterado. En cuanto termino la clase, fue rápidamente al departamento con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, suspirando aliviado de encontrarlo en ese lugar - ¿Shua? – De repente su amigo, el cual había estado sentado en el sofá dándole la espalda, se giró con los ojos llorosos, preocupando a su amigo quien rápidamente fue a su lado y le tomo de las manos para calmarlo.

\- M-Mi madre se vio involucrada en un accidente de tráfico – A penas pudo escuchar sus palabras, pero en cuanto comprendió todo, se le erizo su piel al imaginarse como reaccionaria si eso le pasara a su propia madre. Su amigo no soltó lágrimas, tan solo le devolvió un suave apretón a sus manos para finalmente ponerse de pie para empezar a empacar un improvisado bolso – Ya compre un boleto a Estados Unidos, volveré en dos semanas – Dijo con firmeza y seriedad, pues necesitaba comprobar el estado de su madre y acompañarla todo lo posible, además de servirle de apoyo a su padre.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas? – Pregunto algo perdido el coreano mientras trataba de ayudar en algo a su amigo, procesando toda la información.

\- En seis horas más – Sonaba sereno, pero lo único que quería el americano era ya estar junto a su familia. Repentinamente apareció Vernon y poco después Hoshi, quienes no comprendían que pasaban, pero tras una breve explicación ambos quedaron con caras tristes, intentando animar a su amigo además de ayudarle con lo necesario. Comieron algo delicioso para animar al americano universitario, quien para calmarlos les sonreía y devolvía las bromas. Tras silenciosos pero confortables abrazos, despidieron al de cabello anaranjado, quien había pedido un taxi para que le llevara al aeropuerto.

Algo empezó a sofocar a Jeonghan en cuanto vio a su amigo salir por la puerta con aquel bolso junto a un tenso ambiente. Su cuerpo se sintió pesado y con cierta necesidad fue a buscar la guitarra de su amigo la cual había dejado al solo tratarse de un viaje temporal, en donde la dejo junto a su propia cama para, de cierta forma, sentir que su amigo seguía ahí. Todo paso tan rápido que ni si quiera alcanzo a percatarse de que estaría lejos de su amigo durante todo ese tiempo.

Se sentía desamparado, y por alguna razón le gustaba pensar que Joshua pensaba en él durante un momento difícil, buscando cierto alivio en su imagen. Dos semanas sonaban cortas, pero tan solo era la primera mañana sin desayunar junto a él en donde la ausencia de esa gentil voz le hacía sentir vacío.

Cuando despertó esa mañana, se había encontrado con un mensaje que le llego en medio de la noche en donde Jisoo le informaba que ya estaba donde sus padres, además de que su madre no tenía ningún daño permanente, pero que igualmente se quedaría como apoyo para su familia. Eso si bien le calmaba al saber que Joshua no sufriría, el mensaje no reemplazaba la silla vacía que veía frente a él mientras desayunaba.

El resto de sus amigos también sentían la ausencia del americano, pues además de que ya no escuchaban sus chistes, bromas y malos raps, se notaba que el de pelo largo estaba desanimado. Hoshi y Seungcheol fueron quienes más le sacaron sonrisas en esos días que parecían interminables, en donde Jeonghan trataba de hacer que pasaran más rápido al dormir varias horas. De vez en cuando en el grupo de chat de entre todos, Joshua enviaba fotos de él paseándose por las calles de Los Angeles o solo diciendo que estaba todo bien además de preguntar si se estaban juntando muchos deberes. Los mensajes de "Te extraño" le llegaban solo a Yoon por privado, quien suspiraba frustrado al no tenerlo a su lado.

…

Ya solo quedaban cinco días, en donde todos querían organizarle una fiesta de bienvenida a su amigo, además aprovechaban de beber y compartir ya que no lo hacían todos juntos desde hace tiempo. Jeonghan ya se estaba desesperando, necesitaba verlo, tocarlo, oír su voz y como cantaba dulcemente al ritmo de su guitarra. Su nivel de fastidio era tanto que llego a desahogarse entre quejas a Seungcheol, quien en silencio escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, aguantando el reírse.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? – Sonrió divertido al ver la cara de su amigo quien finalmente soltó una carcajada. No comprendía que era tan divertido de todo lo que dijo, y en cuanto dejo de escuchar su contagiosa risa, parecía decir como "¿No es obvio?" con sus manos, pero al ver lo denso que era el de cabello largo, se tomó un largo respiro para luego mirarle serio.

\- ¿En serio? Si escucharas atentamente tus propias palabras, te habrías dado cuenta hace rato que estas totalmente enamorado – La risa de Seungcheol volvió a escucharse tras ver la cara de su amigo, quien al parecer realmente se detuvo a repasar todas las cosas que el mismo había dicho – No pensé que te tomara tanto tiempo, espero que Shua ya haya llegado a una respuesta también – El de largas pestañas tomo su móvil, escribiendo en el grupo un "Al fin se dio cuenta", a lo que tras levantar la mirada, vio a un totalmente sonrojado Jeonghan, quien estaba procesando eso.

\- ¿Desde cuándo empecé a ser tan gay? – Se preguntó seriamente a sí mismo, rebobinando en sus memorias, abriendo los ojos sorprendido al encontrar lo que gatillo las ganas de ver a su amigo – Maldito cristiano con buen cuerpo – Bufo al recordar aquello, dejando en shock a su amigo sentado al frente de él.

\- ¿Tan buen cuerpo? ¿Si lo veo desnudo me volveré gay también? – Fingió seriedad Cheol, soltando otra escandalosa risa al ver a su amigo asentir ante sus preguntas, dejando en claro que eso fue el causante de todo.

\- Agh, ahora que soy consciente de eso, más ganas tengo de verlo... o no, igual me da miedo porque no sé qué le hare cuando lo vea – Se peinó su largo cabello de forma nerviosa al pensar aquello, pues ya se estaba volviendo loco al punto de soñar con su amigo desnudo.

\- Hey, cálmate, ¿Acaso eres un animal que intentaría violarlo? – Estiro su brazo para darle un suave golpe en la cabeza y distraerlo así de cualquier pensamiento exagerado que estuviera teniendo – Recuerda que en cuanto llegue le haremos una fiesta, así que entre todos evitaremos que decidas hacer algo muy imprudente. Eso me recuerda, debo informárselo a Jisoo para que aproveche de dormir en el avión y no llegue sin energías – Nuevamente tomo el móvil, dejando al de pelo largo centrarse en sus propios pensamientos.

Siguieron charlando un rato más hasta que ya cada uno tenía algo que hacer, así que se despidieron con un abrazo como hermanos – Gracias, lo siento ser tan lento y que todos tuvieran que soportarme de mal humor – Tras esas palabras, volvieron a abrazarse entre risas para finalmente ya cada uno tomar su camino. Jeonghan agradecía tener amigos tan tercos y que siempre estuvieran ahí para él.


	6. Chapter 6

Ante el alivio de comprender el origen de aquella necesidad, los días pasaron más rápidos y ahora se encontraba con Mingyu esperando en el aeropuerto a Joshua, pues el más alto tenia auto así que se había ofrecido para que no tuvieran que ir en taxi. El estar esperando en aquel lugar, le hizo pensar en cosas como "¿Qué pasa si yo soy el único que siente algo? ¿Shua también habrá sufrido con estas dos semanas? ¿Si no le gusto, podremos seguir siendo amigos?" Alguien golpeándole la frente le hizo dejar de preguntarse cosas, y cambiar a una actitud confusa - ¿Le pegas siempre a tus mayores? – Se quejó mientras le devolvía un golpe mucho más fuerte en el brazo.

\- Tu cara parecía como que estuvieras pensando estupideces – Le respondió de forma juguetona, tratando de defenderse de muchos golpes que empezó a recibir tras decir su excusa - ¿Querías que lo primero que Jisoo viera fuera tu cara haciendo muecas raras? – Pensó que con eso dejaría de pegarle, pero tan solo provoco que fueran más fuertes y que se sumaran un par de patadas – Ay, hey, ¡Es J-Joshua! – Apunto a una dirección al azar, logrando que parara su tortura, en donde al levantar la mirada se encontró con que realmente el americano había llegado, quien caminaba con torpeza como si acabara de despertar.

\- ¡Joshuji! – Grito emocionado el de cabello largo, quien rápidamente fue junto a su amigo para un largo y necesitado abrazo. Mingyu observo a cierta distancia la escena, sacando disimuladamente el móvil para tomar una foto que de inmediato envió al grupo, pues su misión también era informar de cómo iban las cosas.

\- Jeonghannie, te extrañe – Murmuro aun adormilado en medio del abrazo, pegándolo lo máximo posible contra su cuerpo. Al finalmente separarse, se fijó en su amigo alto quien los esperaba con una sonrisa – Lamento que tu Hyung de aquí sea tan inmaduro y te golpee siempre – Escucho a su mejor amigo quejarse diciendo que era culpa del otro. Tras una pequeña conversación, entraron al vehículo que tomo dirección al departamento que compartían los cuatro estudiantes.

Fue un viaje tranquilo en el que trataban de mantener despierto a Joshua haciéndole hablar sobre como había ido todo, sumado a que este tenía su mano entrelazada con la de Jeonghan. Un par de cuadras antes de llegar, el de largo cabello saco su móvil para enviar un mensaje, así que cuando llegaron a departamento todos estaban listos y gritando de forma desordenada cosas como "Bienvenido" y "Welcome". Tras dejar el bolso y sacarse las chaquetas, la música fue puesta y los vasos llenados de distintos líquidos alcohólicos, menos a los menores, Vernon y Dino a quienes solo les dieron zumo de fruta y bebidas gaseosas.

La noche fue un caos, en donde entre montón de risas sumadas de estupideces todos bebían y hablaban de banalidades o se quejaban de distintas cosas. La música tuvo que ser bajada ante un llamado de atención del administrador del edificio, además de que a veces algunos se ponían a gritar cosas indescifrables en el balcón. Nadie se contendría ya que era la noche de un viernes, así que en un punto en el que ya todos estaban alegres, dejaron a los menores probar cosas.

A pesar del alto nivel de alcohol en los cuerpos de la mayoría, nadie llego a hablar sobre el tema de Joshua y Jeonghan. Cantaron karaoke, bailaron debido al juego "Just Dance" y con otro par de juegos de "Si pierdes bebes", acabaron casi todos muertos recién a las cuatro de la madrugada. Los únicos aun seres pensantes en aquel departamento eran Seungcheol, Joshua, Dino y Wonwoo, quienes al ver que pocos seguían disfrutando de la música, decidieron dejar la fiesta hasta ahí.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que los trece alcanzaremos a dormir bien aquí? – Pregunto el alto de gafas mientras observada el departamento. El americano al ser el único de los del departamento que seguía despierto, se encargó de sacar de un armario un montón de mantas y almohadas, en donde el resto les ayudo.

\- Según mis cálculos... - Joshua cerro los ojos y fingió pensar mucho lo que iba a decir, haciendo reír al resto – En la habitación de Hoshi y Jeonghan caben cinco personas, en el sofá dos, en mi habitación cuatro y en la alfombra, si es que movemos la mesa, caben los dos restantes – Indico seriamente mientras apuntaba a cada lugar respectivo, recibiendo un leve aplauso de los únicos conscientes.

\- ¿Cómo los repartimos? Agh, y tendremos que cargarlos a todos para llevarlos a cada lugar, espero que no estén tan gordos – Suspiro cansado el más joven al ver como todos dormían totalmente ignorantes de que serían un fastidio para los únicos que se controlaron al momento de beber.

\- Ya ya, primero hay que decidir quién dormirá en qué lugar. Déjenme primero ver donde esta cada uno, contarlos y decidimos – Seungcheol fue contando en voz baja a cada joven dormido que se encontraba, en donde tras revisar el salón y las habitaciones, se quedó confuso y volvió a contar – Oye, falta uno – Dijo algo preocupado. Todos se alarmaron y volvieron a contar, hasta que en un momento Wonwoo abrió la puerta del baño, encontrándose a Seokmin acostado en la ducha, algo que los hizo reír a todos y obviamente, sacar el móvil para evidenciar el momento.

\- Deberíamos dejar en una cama a Seungkwan, Hoshi y DK, para tomarles una foto – Joshua propuso aquello mientras ya empezaba a dejar la cámara de su móvil lista, a la que el resto asintió divertido. Como Soonyoung ya estaba en su cama, tan solo se encargaron de llevar al otro par hasta ahí, en donde al parecer ese trio eran del tipo cariñoso al dormir, entonces en cuanto sintieron algo cálido a su lado, se abrazaban entre sí, haciéndolos a todos estar a punto de morir de risa. Les tomaron foto y los cubrieron con una manta para ya dejarlos en paz.

\- Ya, yo quiero dormir con Minghao en la cama de Jeonghan – Alzo la mano Dino pidiendo aquello, a lo que le miraron raro hasta que este bufo al tener que dar explicaciones – Él es muy tranquilo para dormir y siempre he tenido curiosidad de que tan cómoda es la cama del hyung para que siempre diga que quiere dormir – Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo, y de paso Wonwoo se lamentó no haberlo pensado antes. Dicho esto, Chan cargo a su amigo a esa cama y lo dejo arropado de tal manera que le dejara espacio. Mientras tanto, todos seguían pensando en cómo repartir las cosas.

\- Como Vernon se ve muy cómodo, dejémoslo en la alfombra – Todos observaron al joven ante el comentario del mayor, soltando algo parecido a un "awww" por la cara de angelito que tenía – Así que, en su cama podríamos poner a los que tienen el sueño más pesado o son demonios si los despiertas, para que no interfieran con los que se levanten temprano – Dijo sabiamente Seungcheol, en donde todos turnaron sus miradas entre un dormido Mingyu y Jihoon – Yo llevo a Woozi – Se adelantó a decir, en donde el resto se quejaron pues obviamente era más ligero que el joven tan alto.

Tras ya dejarlos, acabando con un Wonwoo y Dino agotados, se quedaron pensando sobre donde dejar al resto – A mí me gusta dormir estirado, así que me quedo en la alfombra con Vernon – Dijo el de gafas, murmurando para sí mismo que se veía suave la superficie en la que el americano dormía. Por ende, solo quedaba decidir donde dormirían Joshua, Seungcheol, Jun y Jeonghan. El chino se veía muy tranquilo abrazado al de pelo largo, pero este parecía gruñir de vez en cuando.

\- Jisoo, tu llévate a Hannie a tu cama, yo me quedare en el sofá con este narcisista – Al mayor no le importaba que le abrazaran mientras dormía, pero más importante, quería ver si algo pasaba entre sus otros amigos quienes estaban comprendiendo sus sentimientos. Joshua estaba cansado así que solo acepto eso pues solo quería irse a dormir.

Con rapidez repartieron las mantas y almohadas a quienes les hacía falta mientras el americano cargaba a su amigo hasta su cama, dejándolo arropado entre sus mantas. Todos los que seguían despiertos se acostaron en sus respectivos lugares, en donde Cheol apago la luz del salón dando fin a la fiesta a las cinco de la madrugada.


	7. Chapter 7

Para la mayoría de los jóvenes la noche acabo ahí, pero en cuanto el americano metía su cuerpo bajo las mantas de forma tranquila, la luz se apagó para luego sentir unas manos tirarlo desde el cuello de su camisa de pijama. Joshua había pegado un leve grito de sorpresa, pero nadie lo escucho pues este fue silenciado por los labios de Jeonghan quien besaba con intensidad a su amigo. Sentía como el cuerpo de este fue posicionándose encima suyo, presionándolo y restringiendo sus movimientos y haciéndole perder la cordura ante la suavidad de esos labios.

Ante lo repentino de todo, al de cabello corto le costó reaccionar, pero cuando iba a responder, saboreo claramente el alcohol en los labios del otro. Quería separarse, pero de alguna forma este tenía mucha fuerza dejándolo sin salida, así que como último recurso fingió responder al beso, en donde lo disfruto un momento para al fin hacer lo que tenía en mente: morderle el labio con mucha fuerza.

\- ¡¿Pero se puede saber que estás haciendo?! – Chillo adolorido en un susurro el de pelo largo mientras alejaba su cara del otro, tapándose la boca con torpeza a la vez que quedaba sentado sobre la cadera del otro. Suspiro aliviado el americano al ya poder sentir que se podía mover algo, pero ante ese ruido, miro nerviosamente a su alrededor, riendo divertido al ver que Woozi y Mingyu seguían igual que antes.

\- Es tu culpa, me tomaste muy desprevenido – Se quejó el menor en un tono bajo, sintiéndose algo mal pues puede que le haya mordido muy fuerte. Pero al parecer el otro no se desanimó.

El de largo cabello sonrió travieso al escuchar eso, para finalmente volver a acercarse a los labios del otro – Entonces... ¿Si no es un beso repentino, no habría problema? – Pregunto coquetamente contra los labios del otro, pero nuevamente este le obligo a apartarse al agarrarle de las mejillas. La verdad es que Han no estuvo borracho ni antes ni ahora, tan solo es que no había dormido su siesta habitual así que estaba muy agotado, pero aprovecharía de usar el alcohol como una excusa si algo salía mal.

\- Jeonghan – El tono serio de su amigo le hizo aguantar la respiración, temiendo que el beso le hubiera causado asco – Dos cosas: no hare esto con alguien que no me guste – Dijo de forma dura, dejando a su amigo totalmente en blanco y sintiéndose rechazado, por lo que, al ver su expresión, hablo rápido antes de que realmente malentendiera todo – Hey, son dos cosas. Segundo, nunca me aprovecharía de alguien que esté bajo efectos del alcohol – Fue claro y sincero, en donde estiro su mano para acariciar con cariño la mejilla del otro, sonriendo divertido al ver como este relajo su expresión.

\- Me asustaste, pero resultaste todo un caballero – Suspiro aliviado para finalmente salir de encima de su amigo, quedando ambos recostados de lado mirándose de frente – ¿Entonces si te besara sobrio, no te negarías? - Sentía cierto anhelo de escuchar la respuesta de ello, pero este le puso un dedo en los labios, callándolo.

\- No sé si estas borracho o no, así que calla y apurémonos en dormir – Le susurro de forma gentil para luego abrazarlo de forma en que el de cabello corto acunaba al otro en su pecho. Si bien eso no dejo satisfecho al de pelo largo, el sueño junto a lo cómodo que estaba le obligaron a caer dormido en contra de sus planes. Ellos no habían dormido tan bien desde hace ya un par de semanas, así que de forma inconsciente pegaban más sus cuerpos disfrutando la calidez del otro.

Una repentina luz muy intensa hizo que Joshua empezara a pestañear perezosamente, para finalmente girar su cara en busca de unas risas que escuchaba, descubriendo a Seungkwan junto a Minghao con el móvil... ¿Tomándole una foto? Iba a hablar, pero lo que creía que era la manta, se movió, descubriendo la larga cabellera negra de su amigo. Soltó un suspiro al recordar bien la situación en la que estaba, así que con una mano se ayudó para hacer el gesto para que se callaran y se fueran, pues no quería que su amigo despertara.

Tras verlos irse con unas estúpidas sonrisas felices tras ver esa escena, el americano acomodo la manta para cubrir bien a su amigo para luego tenerlo bien abrazado contra su cuerpo. Realmente le calmaba estar cerca de él, sentir su respiración acompasada mientras admiraba su angelical rostro al dormir. Se mordió el labio al recordar ese beso que tuvo que parar en la madrugada.

Pasaron los minutos en los que escuchaba movimiento en el salón, una que otra risa, además de que al parecer al que despertaba le decían que sus amigos estaban durmiendo abrazados, porque a cada rato alguien se asomaba a la habitación, los miraba y soltaba un "Aww". Agradeció que Jihoon y Mingyu tuvieran un sueño tan pesado, en donde en un momento les hecho una mirada, sorprendiéndose de solo ver al más pequeño en la cama, ¿Mingyu se despertó temprano? Se había preguntado, pero después se percató de que, probablemente, Woozi había botado al otro de la cama y este ni se despertó.

Estaba a punto de volver a caer dormido, cuando sintió que las manos traviesas de su amigo empezaron a meterse lentamente bajo su camisa – Así que despertaste – Susurro, haciendo que su amigo pegara un saltito sorprendido por escuchar a su amigo quien al parecer estaba despierto – Que feo aprovecharte de alguien mientras duerme – Le revolvió el cabello como castigo por hacer eso, riéndose de la reacción algo adormilada de este.

\- Era imposible no hacerlo al tenerte pegado a mí – Dijo como excusa mientras giraba ligeramente a su lado de la cama, estirándose con pereza y rompiendo de paso el abrazo que los mantenía tan cerca. Ante la libertad, Joshua se levantó, le dejo un beso en la frente a su amigo y se fue al salón para ayudar a ordenar, dejando a un paralizado Jeonghan en la cama.

\- Buenas – Saludo de inmediato al aparecerse frente al resto, quienes le miraron con una pilla sonrisa, para finalmente responder al saludo. Quienes aún seguían durmiendo aparte de Mingyu y Woozi, eran Vernon, Seokmin, Dino y Hoshi. Con tranquilidad fue recogiendo las almohadas que ya nadie ocupaba, doblando una que otra manta y dejaba latas vacías alrededor del ya lleno basurero. A los minutos apareció Jeonhan, al cual también todos le dieron la misma mirada y sonrisa, pero este se refugió en el baño. De a poco todos fueron despertando y ayudaron a ordenar o preparar el desayuno, para el cual despertaron al joven más alto tras muchos intentos.

Ante el desayuno ya listo, los últimos que quedaban se levantaron uniéndose al resto que estaban sentados en distintas partes del salón para comer y beber algo. Fue una calmada charla en donde reían, pero evitaban alzar mucho la voz pues había algunos con resaca que empezaban a quejarse ante cualquier ruido. En un momento en que Joshua estaba en la cocina y Han en el baño, todos se juntaron a hablar en voz baja ideando un plan.

Limpiaron lo sucio que quedo tras la comida para finalmente cada uno ir a donde vivían, pues si bien era un sábado, todos tenían algún que otro deber que hacer, o simplemente querer descansar tras esa larga noche. Cuando todos se ponían de pie para irse, Hoshi se despidió del par de amigos, al igual que Vernon, dejándolos confusos – Ah, es que tengo que ir con Minghao a hacer una tarea, así que confió en que cuidaran la casa – Se excusó el coreano, en cambio el más joven del departamento hablo de enseñarle algo de inglés a Seungkwan.

Así fue como el silencio predomino en el departamento tras la salida de un montón de jóvenes, dejando solos a un par de "mejores amigos".


	8. Chapter 8

Algo consternados por la abrumadora tranquilidad que habia luego de que hubiera habido trece jóvenes ruidosos, se miraron en silencio hasta que uno decidió hablar - ¿Estas bien? ¿No estas mareado o bajo el efecto del alcohol? – Su suave voz no dejaba ver nada más que preocupación hacia su amigo de cabello largo, quien extrañado se quedó pensativo.

\- Nunca estuve borracho, y creo que ya pasaron varias horas desde que bebí la última gota de alcohol, así que no te preocupes, caballero – A veces la actitud de su amigo le parecía indescifrable al ser tan calmado, por lo que, le tomo totalmente desprevenido cuando se vio arrinconado entre los brazos del americano y la pared, sintiendo como una pierna presionaba entre las suyas - ¿J-Joshuji? - ¿Dónde quedo el caballero que acababa de preguntarle sobre su salud?

Jisoo al ya confirmar el sano estado de su amigo, se dejó llevar por lo que estuvo conteniendo todos esos días, horas y minutos. Se quedó unos segundos presionándolo y disfrutando la cercanía de sus cuerpos – Te extrañaba demasiado – Murmuro en un tono angustioso para finalmente besarlo bruscamente, pues tenía un hambre voraz de sentir a su "mejor amigo". Se alivió de sentir como Jeonghan empezó a corresponder el beso, entre abriendo sus labios y dejando a ambos seguir aquel necesitado acto entre ya alteradas respiraciones – Por tu culpa me siento tan inestable – Gruño contra sus labios mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

Tras semanas en las que no había sentido las caricias de su amigo, sentía que su piel ardía bajo la de él - ¿Perdona? Es tu culpa por de repente tener tan buen cuerpo – Se quejó con una traviesa sonrisa mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa, sintiendo como los abdominales de este se tensaban – Además, anoche me dejaste con las ganas – Sus manos con rapidez subieron un poco más, apretando un botoncito rosado que dejo algo indefenso al otro. Aprovechando aquello, se inclinó a hacer algo que siempre tuvo unas enormes ganas de hacer.

En un minuto el cuello del americano fue llenado de mordidas, besos y chupetones, principalmente la parte de su manzana de Adán. Jadeo excitado al sentir una ajena mano volver a apretarle en aquel lugar mientras unos dientes mordían su clavícula – J-Jeonghan – Se mordió el labio para evitar darle el gusto a su amigo de ser el primero en gemir. De alguna forma, ambos entraron en modo competitivo al hacer eso juntos, como siempre lo habían hecho al ser mejores amigos, en donde las palabras eran innecesarias para definir el objetivo de aquella contienda. Llenos de determinación, al tener en mente el hacer gemir primero al otro, ambos se esforzaban en atacar los puntos débiles del otro con ayuda de sus manos y boca, aun pegados en la pared.

\- S-Shua, ¿Deberíamos...? – Los dos eran conscientes de como algo presionaba sus pantalones tras todas esas caricias. El de cabello corto se quedó algo pensativo al respecto mientras se refugiaba en el cuello del otro, pues él quería, pero no se duchaba desde hace dos días y le parecía mal que su primera vez fuera así. Sus ojos se iluminaron ante una idea.

\- ¿Lo hacemos en la ducha? – Pregunto algo emocionado, pero se avergonzó al escuchar al otro reír por su propuesta.

\- ¿Acaso tienes un fetiche con gastar agua? Eso explicaría muchas cosas – Siguió sonriendo divertido contra los labios del otro, quien hacia un puchero – Me parece perfecto. Ahí inicio todo, al menos para mí – Le miro de forma coqueta para luego darle un suave pero profundo beso, en donde tras separarse, le empujo ligeramente y tomo de la mano para guiarlo al baño.

\- ¿Si? – El americano siguió a su amigo algo pensativo hasta conectar algunas cosas de las que este le había dicho – Ah, ¿Cuándo me viste desnudo? – Hizo una expresión de asombro y vergüenza, sacándole una sonrisa al otro – En mi caso creo que fue... - Se quedó pensando seriamente hasta que entraron al baño, en donde Jeonghan le dejo solo un momento pues fue a buscar las toallas, así que aprovecho de pensar al respecto. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al recordar el primer momento en que su corazón se emocionó al ver a su amigo, quien acababa de volver y le miraba curioso esperando su respuesta – Cuando escuche a alguien aplaudiéndome por primera vez en la azotea – Murmuro con tranquilidad.

Esa verdad dejo al coreano con una extraña expresión de felicidad y emoción, pero paso a una de molestia - ¡¿Tanto te demoraste en entender tus sentimientos?! – Pregunto fastidiado mientras le tiraba una de las toallas, bufando al escucharlo reír divertido por su reacción – Y yo que me sentía lento por entenderlo recién esta semana – Le miro con el entrecejo arrugado, pero no pudo evitar contagiarse por la risa de su amigo quien se veía muy adorable.

\- Perdóname por no diferenciar bien ambas cosas, amistad y amor – Se rio algo avergonzado, callándose al ver a Yoon poner una extraña cara. Se le acerco lentamente para poder acariciarle la mejilla, en donde de paso peino unos rebeldes cabellos - ¿Dije algo malo? – Pregunto con suavidad y preocupación.

\- ¿Amor? – Pregunto al aire el de cabello largo, para luego conectar su mirada con el otro – ¿Estás seguro, no es solo atracción física? – Su voz se rompió un poco al final, pues sentía que, por su parte, todo parecía más superficial, en donde empezó a interesarse por el otro tras ver el buen cuerpo que este tiene. No se había cuestionado cuan profundos eran sus sentimientos hasta escuchar esa palabra.

En silencio observo como el coreano tras preguntar eso, empezó a hacer caras raras. Joshua agarro con firmeza el mentón de su amigo para tan solo darle un corto beso y después empezar a quitarle el pijama – Definitivamente yo te amo, pues recuerdo que mi corazón se volvía loco por ti aun en tu época con sobrepeso o granos. Fue una pena que pensara que eso pasaba porque eras mi mejor amigo – Soltó esas cursis palabras con calma, algo muy opuesto a la agresiva forma y fuerza con la que estaba tratando de desnudar a su amigo quien trataba de resistirse al llenarse de dudas - ¿Has sentido algo así antes? ¿Por otro hombre o mujer? Si no es así, deja de pensar estupideces – Podría sonar tranquilo, pero le ponía inseguro la idea de que ante esas preguntas su amigo pensara "Si, así que esto no es amor".

Ya rendido, dejo que le quitara la ropa que llevaba, pues por más que buscaba en sus memorias, la única persona con la que había sentido todas esas cosas, era el joven frente a él – Creo que te amo, pero... - Murmuro, haciendo que el otro se detuviera ante sus palabras, asustado ante ese "pero" – Yo quiero ser el de arriba – Dijo con firmeza, dejando al americano con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¿Qué? Yo también quiero darte mucho amor – Se quejó Joshua a la vez que se quitaba su propio pijama al ver al otro seguir desnudándose solo – Yo hasta investigue sobre como lo hacen los hombres – Trato de dar una buena razón para que el otro cediera, pero este solo le miro con una pilla sonrisa.

\- No importa, pues yo lo dije primero, así que tan solo explícame el paso a paso mientras te lo hago – Ya desnudo, se paró frente a la persona que le provocaba tantas cosas y que en ese momento le miraba de forma algo fría. Ambos querían "tener el dominio", así que tras minutos de inútil discusión y razones de porque cada uno tenía que ser el de arriba, ambos suspiraron ya molestos.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan terco? – Se quejó el de cabello corto mientras se acercaba a la ducha para ya empezar a ducharse, a lo que el otro le siguió algo gruñón y pensativo – Si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo, me llegara hasta a doler – Encontró algo de alivio cuando al fin empezó a sentir el agua caer sobre él.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos turnando? Como lo hacemos con las tareas – Propuso el coreano, asintiendo en sincronía con su amigo, quien se detuvo a mirarle seriamente, transmitiéndole la duda de como elegirían quien empezaba – Nunca falla, así que decidamos ahora con el "Piedra, Papel y Tijeras", Shua – Sonrió victorioso al ver la cara pálida del otro, pues el usualmente perdía en ese juego aun cuando lo jugaban con muchas personas.

Era un optimista, así que no se echó para atrás y ambos se pusieron en posición para decidirlo.


	9. Fin

El envase del lubricante tras unos minutos ya está siendo abierto, para poder aligerar la entrada de uno de ellos. Ambos eran inexpertos aun en eso, sumado a que uno estaba insatisfecho con las posiciones, no como el otro que estaba muy emocionado. Ambos se habían bañado, y por petición del mayor, cortaron el agua.

\- No te preocupes, seré muy gentil, e incluso así aprovechas de aprender para cuando te toque a ti, Jeonghannie – Joshua empezó a besar a su pareja para calmarle pues estaba muy gruñón y a la vez excitado. Su mano a la que le había puesto lubricante en un par de dedos, ya estaba tanteando por la parte trasera del otro, en donde tras encontrarlo hizo presión con uno de ellos, sintiendo un repentino dolor al ser uno de sus labios mordidos.

\- L-Lo siento, estaba frio y me sorprendió – Jadeo algo apenado, pues sabía que el otro trataba de hacerlo bien dentro de su inexperiencia. Un escalofrió le hizo tensar la espalda, agradeciendo que estaba apoyado en la pared del baño, para finalmente gruñir mientras se escondía en el cuello del otro – T-Te juro que cuando me toque a mi... - Se mordió el labio para suprimir un gemido que interrumpió sus palabras – E-Ese día te dejare invalido – Afirmo de forma determinada, tan solo escuchando de respuesta la suave risa del americano.

\- Si haces eso, me tendrás que llevar en brazos para todos lados, así que igual no me importaría – Le dijo entre divertido y con ternura, repartiendo dulces besos en los cabellos de su pareja. Ya había logrado meter un dedo, con el cual empezó a dilatar aquel lugar de forma muy lenta, pues quería escuchar al otro pedirle más.

Soltó una leve risita ante esas palabras, para luego morderle el cuello - ¿Acaso les enseñan a los niños de iglesia todo tipo de palabras cursis para decir? – Cerro los ojos con fuerza hasta al fin acostumbrarse a aquel movimiento, sintiéndose algo decepcionado por no sentir a su cuerpo reaccionar más - ¿Eso es todo? – Tras hacer la pregunta, se fijó en su error pues escucho esa ligera risa silenciosa de su amigo, como si hubiera conseguido lo que buscaba.

\- ¿Muy poco para ti? Supongo que estoy siendo muy suave... - Repentinamente dos dedos más entraron a aquella cavidad, mientras que la otra mano, de forma traviesa empezó a masturbarlo, dejando a Jeonghan totalmente en blanco y gimiendo excitado a pesar del ligero dolor.

\- ¡D-Definitivamente te lo hare muy fuerte! – Gruño el coreano cuando al fin pudo hablar pues los bruscos movimientos habían parado. Ante lo ruidosa que era su propia respiración, no entendió lo que Joshua había dicho cuando se separó de repente y desaparecer tras las cortinas del baño y volver, así que cuando este empezó a levantarle una pierna invitándole a rodearle la cadera con estas, dudo un poco para finalmente hacerlo, jadeando ante la presión de su miembro por la posición en la que estaba. Le pareció muy atractiva la expresión de su pareja al verse concentrado y excitado, así que tentado decidió con una mano peinar esos cabellos anaranjados que le quedaban tan bien.

\- Avísame si te duele – Se había ido a colocar un condón, lo cual fue como un "no hay vuelta atrás", así que con todo el cuidado del mundo empezó a introducirlo en su amigo, controlando las ganas de meterlo de golpe ante lo gratificante que era su interior. Aparte de eso, sintió unas uñas enterrarse en su espalda haciéndole soltar un gruñido.

El de cabello largo había exhalado todo el aire ante esa sensación tan nueva, combinada de dolor y principalmente de placer. En un inicio dudaba de si podría soportar tenerlo dentro, pero tras varios segundos logro acostumbrarse, jadeando excitado al ya solo sentir placer – No me esperaba que se sintiera tan bien – Confeso dejando caer su cara en el hombro del otro, repartiendo unos besos por la zona.

\- ¿Eso significa que quieres estar debajo de forma permanente? – Pregunto curioso, pues la idea de tenerlo temblando bajo su cuerpo le complacía demasiado y feliz se mantenía en esa posición por siempre. Pero su ilusión cayo al escuchar al otro reír de forma sarcástica.

\- No no no, no puedo ser tan malvado de no dejarte probar lo que se siente – Le mordió la oreja juguetonamente para luego apretar el agarre de sus piernas para que el otro continuara con lo que siguiera – Soy un alma caritativa – Alcanzo a decir de broma antes de sentir una lenta embestida que le obligo a exhalar excitado.

\- Debo aprovechar bien antes de que me dejes invalido – Bromeo entre suaves embestidas y besos que dejaba en la piel que estaba a su alcance, escuchando al otro gruñirle por sus palabras. El ritmo aumentaba junto a los sucios sonidos del roce entre sus cuerpos, además de sonidos que demostraban lo tanto que estaban disfrutando ese momento tan íntimo.

Comentarios lascivos y miradas cargadas de amor les servían como comunicación entre ambos, quienes seguían sintiéndose tras cambiar de posición, sin percatarse de que habían traumado a Vernon quien escucho todo desde fuera del baño, una inocente alma que solo había vuelto para buscar su olvidado móvil.

No supieron cuánto tiempo paso, pero llegaron al clímax más rápido de lo que querían, sintiéndose algo torpes y avergonzados, pero que tras bromas y risas volvieron al confiado ambiente entre ambos. Luego de botar el plástico ya usado, volvieron a ducharse pues estaban todo sudados ante la intensa contienda que tuvieron. Ya habían gastado mucha agua, así que Jeonghan se encargó de lavarse y lavar a Joshua y que no perdiera tanto tiempo. Luego se secaron el cabello y entre juguetonas caricias y miradas ambos se fueron a vestir a sus cuartos.

\- Eres el mejor amigo que pude haber tenido – Bromeo el de pelo largo mientras se vestía, escuchando a lo lejos la risa que tanto amaba de Jisoo. Cuando acabo, fue donde el otro, sabiendo que se tardaba más así que se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta disfrutando de la vista de verlo medio desnudo – No tendré piedad contigo en mi turno – Re afirmo al verlo, guiñándole un ojo cuando este le miro.

\- Eso me recuerda, ¿Quedo alguna marca? – Pregunto mientras le daba la espalda al de pelo largo, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver todos los rasguños que él mismo había hecho y que no noto antes por culpa del vapor. Sin poder describir lo que vio, decidió con el móvil tomarle una foto y mostrársela, riendo avergonzado por la reacción de este - ¿Acaso eres un animal? No pensé que fuera tanto. Parece que hubiera peleado contra un gato – A pesar de todo, Joshua se rio y mostro una expresión de felicidad.

El coreano perdió toda la pena que le causo eso a una de desconfianza - ¿Estas bien? ¿No te golpeaste la cabeza mientras lo hacíamos? ¿O resulta que eres un masoquista? – Le preocupo por un momento la salud mental de su amigo, pero este tan solo volvió a reír y mirarle algo raro.

\- Lo siento, sé que es raro, pero son las primeras marcas que me haces tras saber que me amas, por lo que las valoro. Además, esto demuestra que te hice sentir muy bien y no puedes negarlo – Todo parecía ser una dulce razón que acabo en algo lleno de orgullo, haciendo bufar al otro quien le dio una palmada en la espalda.

\- Creído. Espero que digas algo similar cuando te deje todo adolorido – Le dio un rápido beso para luego apurarlo a vestirse pues tenía ganas de ver una maratón de películas junto a él. Tras ambos estar vestidos y haber pedido a domicilio pollo frito junto a una bebida gaseosa, se acomodaron en el sofá para iniciar ese confortable momento.

En la noche llego Soonyoung arrastrando a un temeroso Vernon que se había encontrado en la puerta, que estuvo dudando de si entrar o no durante varios minutos. Ambos suspiraron aliviados de encontrarlos durmiendo en el sofá de forma pacífica, en donde Joshua había acabado con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Jeonghan, quien lo abrazaba evitando que se alejara. Vernon se sorprendió de que ese adorable par era el mismo que hace horas estaba en el baño haciendo cosas tan intensas y gritando obscenidades.

En calma se movieron por el departamento, apagando la tv que seguía reproduciendo una película que ya nadie veía, botando la caja ya vacía de pollo frito. Hoshi antes de apagarles la luz, saco su móvil y con alivio les saco una última foto que envío al grupo de todos ellos junto al mensaje de "Misión cumplida".

**…..**  
**….**  
**…**  
**..**  
**.**  
**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
